Sans espoir
by Kraagenskull
Summary: Frisk, l'humain tombé dans le Souterrain, a réussi à s'enfuir pour retourner à la surface. Mais il a laissé une traînée sanglante sur son passage, conduisant tous les leaders et quantité de monstres à leur trépas (Leaderless Ending). Sans, simple spectateur et rescapé de l'aventure de Frisk, tente de poursuivre sa vie.
« _Hey._

 _Il y a quelqu'un… ? Bon, j'vais juste laisser un message..._

 _Ça fait un moment hein ?_

 _…_

 _Les choses ont plutôt mal tourné ici._

 _Tous ceux qui étaient nos leaders ont disparu du jour au lendemain._

 _Tout est devenu si calme._

 _Il y a comme une chape de plomb qui s'est abattue sur nous. Comme si on allait simplement mourir ici, coincés sous terre._

 _… J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu le chef. Hé, je ne suis pas taillé pour ça. Je préfère me la couler douce tu vois ?…_

 _… Je plaisante._

 _Ça… C'est juste ce qui arrive quand les gens comme moi laissent faire._

 _…_

 _Va au diable._ »

Sans raccrocha, les orbites brillantes de colère. A moins que ce ne soit des larmes ? Il jeta le téléphone à travers sa chambre et le regarda être aspiré par la tornade autarcique de déchets qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus.  
Cet appel n'avait servi à rien. Il se sentait encore plus vide et incomplet qu'avant. Et même si l'humain l'entendait un jour, qu'allait-il y voir ? Les menaces en l'air d'un monstre brisé et coincé sous terre… Les derniers mots d'un ami dupé, peut-être. Mais cet appel n'aurait aucune conséquence, et n'avait même pas servi à apaiser sa conscience. Il aurait voulu en dire plus. En faire plus. Avoir cet humain en face de lui encore une fois… Comprendre.

Pourtant, il l'avait eue cette occasion. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Était-ce hier ? Il n'en savait rien. Dans ce corridor, l'humain s'était présenté à lui. Sans savait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le sang que cet humain avait sur les mains. Il avait eu de la peine à croire que c'était lui qui, peu de temps auparavant, avait relevé avec entrain les défis des puzzles de son frère. Son frère… Les pensées de Sans se brouillèrent à nouveau. Le regard dans le vide, il pensa à… non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il fallait faire comme il avait toujours fait. Ignorer, se voiler la face, rire, faire rire, comme toujours. Pourquoi n'en était-il plus capable ?

Peut-être parce que maintenant, il était seul. Seul, avec une montagne de regrets, d'actes manqués et d'amis à pleurer. Avaient-ils été vraiment ses amis ? Qu'avait-il été pour eux ? Qu'avaient-ils été pour lui ? Autant de questions que Sans s'était toujours refusé de se poser. Il s'était plu et complu dans son image mystérieuse, charismatique autant qu'apathique, apprécié autant qu'incompris de tous.  
Mais maintenant… Auprès de qui pouvait-il passer ses journées ? A qui jouer des tours ? Qui impressionner ? Qui aider ? Ses dernières marques de sympathie, il s'en souvenait encore, avaient été dirigées vers cet humain… quelques minutes avant qu'il n'assassine froidement son frère. Il aurait eu cent fois l'occasion d'intervenir, avant, pendant, après. Il n'en avait rien fait. Et il ne l'expliquait pas. Ne se l'expliquait pas. Ne pardonnerait jamais à l'humain. Ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Machinalement, Sans se leva. Pour quoi faire, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison dans laquelle tout lui rappelait son frère. Dans laquelle l'humain était entré jadis.

Un flash fusa soudain dans l'esprit de Sans. Des images mentales maladroitement refoulées qui se rappelaient à lui, comme autant de dagues mordant ses os. L'humain déjeunant avec lui chez Grillby's. Regardant dans son télescope à Waterfall. Les head-dogs à Hotland. Le dialogue si… amical au MTT Resort. Sa chambre, son garage. Sans se souvenait même de la destruction de la barrière, et de l'avoir franchie aux côtés de l'humain… Et après, plus rien. Le néant. Le perpétuel recommencement. Alors que Sans se disait que le cauchemar était enfin arrivé à son terme… Mais il continue, encore et encore.

Ces événements ne s'étaient pas déroulés dans ce présent-là… Et pourtant, Sans les savait réels. Ces souvenirs d'un autre espace-temps, tangibles et douloureux, ne voulaient dire qu'une chose cet humain… savait décidément tout de lui. Et s'était donné les moyens de tout savoir de lui. Sans lui avait laissé une ouverture sur sa vie, avait laissé une brèche dans sa vigilance, et l'humain avait tout pillé.  
Et pire encore, Sans avait encore conscience de tout ça… Les autres monstres avaient simplement vu leur mémoire d'effacer. Pas lui. Il savait tout. Avait touché du doigt la délivrance. L'espoir d'une vie enfin meilleure, avec le sens qu'il avait toujours cherché, les amis qu'il avait finalement trouvés, son frère qui mourait d'envie de découvrir le monde… Tout ça lui avait été ôté par cet humain, pour son simple plaisir. Il avait pourtant exploré ce monde, son monde, son univers, avait noué des liens avec tous les monstres, Sans y compris. Mais avait décidé, sciemment, sans un regard en arrière, de tout effacer. Pour mieux replonger le Souterrain et ses habitants dans un enfer sans issue.

Enfin… plutôt ce qui restait de ses habitants. Snowdin Town était désespérément déserte. Il passa devant chez Grillby's, mais même l'odeur des burgers et du ketchup semblait avoir disparu. Tout comme celle des chiens qui peuplaient ordinairement plusieurs tables de la brasserie. Il n'avait pas la force d'y entrer, craignant de n'y trouver que du vide et du froid. Il n'allait pas non plus retourner occuper ses postes de sentinelle. A quoi bon ? Plus personne ne lui donnait d'ordres. Plus personne n'était aux commandes. Plus personne ne pourrait franchir la barrière. L'humain ne reviendrait pas. Il ne restait qu'à se laisser vivre…

Les pas lourds de Sans le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte des Ruines où l'attendait jadis Toriel. C'était le premier endroit que Sans était allé inspecter après qu'il ait eu conscience du départ de l'humain. Mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà que personne ne lui répondrait plus jamais à travers cette porte. Le silence semblait tout aussi assourdissant dans les Ruines que dans la Forêt de Snowdin. Il avait attendu, avait marché, avait parlé, blagué dans le vide, en un effort majuscule pour tenter de raviver le passé. Un monstre étrange du nom de Glyde lui était apparu, à un moment. Il ne réagissait visiblement qu'aux applaudissements et flatteries. Pas beaucoup de conversation… Rien qui lui ferait oublier Toriel.

Sans marcha à nouveau, traversa le pont de briques truffé de pièges et peint couleur bois par son frère. « _Papyrus. Si seulement tu t'étais servi de ces pièges..._ »  
Il traversa la pièce du puzzle aux dalles colorées. « _Papyrus. Tu n'as jamais su t'y prendre avec les gens._ »  
Il enjamba distraitement les monticules de neige, les croix et les ronds sur le sol. « _Papyrus. Les gens n'ont jamais su s'y prendre avec toi._ »  
Il passa à côté du Mots Mêlés pour les Enfants à moitié recouvert par la neige. « _Papyrus. Que j'aimerais te revoir essayer de résoudre ces trucs._ »  
Il contourna le labyrinthe électrique de son frère. « _Papyrus. Tu y avais mis tout ton cœur, donc j'y avais mis tout le mien._ »  
Il s'arrêta finalement devant le poste d'observation que son frère avait construit de ses propres mains, baissa les yeux au sol et laissa ses larmes faire fondre la neige. « _Papyrus. Qui plus que toi aurait mérité une fin heureuse ?_ »

Lorsque Sans reprit ses esprits, le coucher de soleil s'achevait. Il releva la tête, aperçut au loin sous la lumière pourpre un bonhomme de neige qui souriait. Une infime étincelle de plaisir brilla dans l'esprit de Sans. Le bonhomme, au moins, était heureux, un morceau de lui connaissait la surface. Un rêve s'était réalisé. Lui en restait-il, à lui, des rêves ?  
Noyé dans sa nostalgie, il se demanda quelle histoire nocturne il allait lire à son frère ce soir. Sans doute son livre de physique quantique… Ou bien était-ce un livre de blagues ? Tout ferait l'affaire, Papyrus souriait à tout, à la vie, comme si elle était une authentique plaisanterie.

Mais il se faisait tard, et Sans ne devait plus traîner s'il voulait être à l'heure. Heureusement, il connaissait un raccourci...


End file.
